In the manufacture of creped tissue products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, paper towels and the like, a paper web is adhered to a rotating cylinder (Yankee) and dislodged (creped) with a doctor blade. Adhesion of the web to the rotating cylinder is generally augmented with the application of a creping adhesive to either the cylinder surface or the web itself. Polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) is a common component of such creping adhesives because of its water solubility and adhesion properties. However, other materials have also been used for creping adhesive compositions.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,640 and 4,528,316 to Soerens disclose a creping adhesive composition comprising an admixture of polyvinyl alcohol and a cationic polyamide resin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,625 to Grube et al. discloses a creping adhesive composition comprising polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate-ethylene copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,237 to Roberts, Jr. discloses various bonding materials, including polyvinyl alcohol, carboxymethyl cellulose and polyacrylamide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,898 to Pomplun et al. discloses a creping adhesive comprising an admixture of an ethylene oxide/propylene oxide compolymer and a high molecular weight thermoplastic polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl pyrrolidone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,111 to Hume et al. discloses an adhesive composition useful in the manufacture of hard cover books, which contains polyvinyl alcohol and about 1 to 8 parts lignin sulfonate per each part polyvinyl alcohol. Notwithstanding the many different kinds of creping adhesives known in the tissue making art, there remains a continual need for improved creping adhesive compositions which provide greater adhesion.